Dueling Lovers
by funezcookie6
Summary: In this world, a certain academy exists. It is not any typical academy but a magic academy! Lucy Heartfilia, a daughter from a slave is in this academy, not only that, but she is a complete failure! Natsu Dragneel, is her most sworn enemy and always duels with him but instead of getting his ass kicked, she instead, does. She will continue to fight with her friends until victory!
1. Must win!

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction i ever (will) finish. Please give credit to SuicidalSmile and her story Light Eater since my idea came up from reading their story. Also, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

** Chapter 1: Must Win!**

"Are you ready to fight? Well it doesn't matter anyways since I'll win." Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah? Well this time that isn't going to happen! This time I'll kick your butt!" Lucy said enthusiastically. The two students had started to fight or at least almost. "ENOUGH!" Makarov had shouted, the two students flinched. " I have lots of debt to owe SPECIFICALLY because you two keep starting trouble in the cafeteria. If you want to fight with magic do it outside LATER." The two students groaned. "I guess we'll fight after school then, daughter of a slave." Natsu insulted. Lucy glared at him and thought: _Oh! Why did principle Makarov just have to enter the cafeteria when Natsu and I start to fight! I would have kicked Natsu's butt with the new technique I learned!  
><em>  
>As Lucy headed to her table with friends she had heard two girls whisper. One girl had said "Oh my, I wonder who is going to win this fight?" her voice sarcastic. The second girl whispered back. "Obviously Natsu, Lucy is a complete failure in school and not only that, he beats her every time!" Both girls laughed. Lucy sat down in between her best friends and other friends at the table. One of her best friend had asked " Should i beat Natsu up for you Lucy?" Erza had confidence in her eyes with one arm up with a fist. " That won't be necessary since i just learned a new technique that will surely beat Natsu!" Lucy said enthusiastically. Her second best friend Levy sighed and replied "Lucy I'm not sure one technique can even beat Natsu besides you kinda always..." Levy had stopped. "No worries! This time i got him trapped! Well, theoretically speaking." All the girls: Levy,Erza, and even Juvia sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of after noon classes. Lucy was in Ms. Porlyusica's class. It was a tremendous place after all, her class was pottery and brewing which Lucy had been in suspended for 5 days. It wasn't exactly the type of class Lucy could handle after all those explosions she caused.<p>

***Flashback***

_Lucy was mixing in some new potions. All these potions were needed to create a healing enchantment which was called B'eau de'veau. A foreign potion that was used very frequently by soldiers during the wars in ancient times, but of course, Lucy didn't know that since she didn't listen to history class most of the time. It seemed to bore her out of her mind for some reason even though her class had the most beautiful and funny teacher Ms. Strauss, Mirajane. This foreign potion needed salt. Yes, salt an extraordinary ingredient indeed. Lucy had mistaken it for sugar and suddenly...a huge explosion happened,in her face...and the whole class too. " LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Ms. Porlyusica had screamed. " i can explain! I mixed sugar with salt! I'm so sorry!" Lucy had tried to explain. "NO EXCUSES! SUSPENDED FOR 5 DAYS!" The teacher had finished. All student had laughed and Lucy sighed in embarrassment.  
><em>

*******End Of Flashback***

Lucy sighed remembering her unfortunate accident that got her suspended. "Well, i guess I'll try to be more careful with potions, after all,Ms. Porlyusica is pretty scary." Lucy thought while shuddering. "Very good Dragneel it is outstanding! It looks exactly as it looks in the book! A for the day!" Ms. Porlyusica said in astonishment. Natsu turned around and smirked while glaring at Lucy which made her glare back. Lucy mixed the sugar in the potion out of frustration, or at least she thought. "Wait! This is Sal-" Another explosion went into Lucy's face making all students stare right at her. "And another explosion for the day." Ms. Porlyusica said apathetically blowing her strand of hair out of her face and her arms on her elbows.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I can't believe i got detention! Now i won't be able to study new techniques to beat Natsu with on Friday!" Lucy had said in anger. She was heading for the area the fight was going to take in. "Maybe if you just ignored Natsu's smirk and glare you would have gotten the same result!" Levy tried to cheer Lucy up. Lucy and Levy stopped around a crowd. The area had taken in place around the most popular forest known to the academy, the Widow Forest. Inside this forest there would be smooth and wet dirt, that if you dropped to the ground there would be stain forever on your clothes. The smooth wet dirt was surrounded by bushes and a big lake 2 meters away from where Natsu was standing to fight Lucy. This forest was located to the left of the school and it was a really huge area that people would even get lost for an hour there. it wasn't really that bad since around the forest there would be occasional maps on the trees to tell you where you are. Back to the fight, Lucy stood a meter away from Natsu and both of them began to take a fighting stance. A big magical circle began to take place in front of Lucy meaning She would use her magic. The crowd around them grew louder and Lucy had the urge to cover her ears from the noise. Natsu didn't really have to have a magic circle because he used flames. People would spread rumor that he was raised as a child by a dragon. Of course, that didn't bother Natsu.<p>

"Oh so your going to use your flames? Well it doesn't matter since I'm gonna win with my awesome new technique!" Lucy had said in confidence "New technique? What kind of technique would win against fire? Ha, what an idiot." Natsu smirked. This made Lucy rage and go on with her attack called..."Lucy KICK!" Lucy shouted almost trying to aim for Natsu but he didn't even need to dodge. Natsu had blushed a teensy bit covering his mouth and cheeks while looking away thinking "This was her technique? It's so embarrassing even I'm cringing when I'm her enemy!" he ended his thoughts finding it a little bit adorable. Lucy landed her feet shouting "That's not all!" She ran towards Natsu, jumping and almost landed a punch. "Huh? where did he go?" She landed on her feet and wondered where he disappeared too. " Ha! he probably went back to his dormitory because he was scared stiff of my attack!" Lucy laughed holding her hips and laughed with her head back and facing upwards to the sky until Natsu appeared behind her with red eyes. His fist was next to her neck and shoulder, almost next to the flames. Lucy's eyes had widened and was scared stiff. " Make another funny remark and I'll burn you." Natsu whispered to her ears making everyone in the crowd hear it. The crowd had gone quiet. Lucy couldn't move or even talked until Natsu had shouted "I WON!" He was laughing the same way Lucy had laughed. Lucy finally had the energy to move. "Wait!" Lucy shouted making the crowd and Natsu confused " It hasn't ended yet! We're still fighting!"

Natsu pushed Lucy making her land on her back, on the dirt. " Now you're gonna have to buy another uniform, too bad." Natsu said in a villain type of way. Lucy gritted her teeth getting up. " It...still...hasn't...ended...YET!" Lucy landed for another attack but failed. Natsu had thrown her into the lake. " If you bother me again I'll burst you into flames." Natsu said with red eyes making Lucy stiff. Natsu and the crowd began to leave. "WAIT! COME BACK! IT STILL...hasn't...ended." Lucy said into a quieter tone. She heard whispers like "Ha servers her right!" or "Man, She got what she deserved from the crowd leaving. Lucy got out of the lake and someone had tapped on her shoulder. " Lev...y...how can i beat him?" Lucy said as if almost crying. " Don't worry Lu-chan! One day, you'll beat him!" levy tried to cheer up Lucy for a second time. "I hope that day comes true..." Lucy whispered but Levy heard it.


	2. Lucy's Past

**Please tell me what you thought of the last chapter :). Also, my head felt like splitting once I finished the first chapter. Hopefully, i get better. Anyways, this chapter is going to explain Lucy's past so hope fully you like it. Though i may think it will get boring.**

** Chapter 2 : Lucy's Past**

"Hmmmm" Lucy groaned after getting up from bed. Friday had already passed and Lucy was over the duel with Natsu winning. She looked out the window from her blue(ish) and pink(ish) room. Lucy had started to think over from what happened to her past

***Flashback***

"Daddy, Daddy! Lets go to the garden and play!" Little Lucy shouted making her father laugh. Lucy's mother was dead from the moment she was born, so Lucy didn't have a mother's love. Fortunately,Little Lucy still had her father and they were rich. So they were living the good life. Until Lucy's father had been bankrupt from another company called Mees' Fortune. It was a very famous company and Jude had no choice but to get loans from Mees' company. When Jude had met Mees' his mind felt like splitting apart. He looked like a very dangerous man or at least a man involved into the wrong things. Jude had been given 60% interest and a 5 million loan. It was a VERY bad deal but he had no choice but to accept it. Then again Jude and his daughter were happy

Jude had messed with the wrong guy. Mees was a very powerful man. When Jude decided to back out and run away with his daughter, Mees had already expected this. Jude had stiffened. This man made 4 company's bankrupt and miserable. Mees' had one other plan going for him...make Jude and Lucy slaves. It was Lucy's horrible childhood. She was burned with a mark on her back. Fortunately, that mark had been erased over time and can no longer see it. That was part of the deal however. When the mark on the slaves had been erased from their back or their deeds had been payed, they were free. Mees unfortunately, was a con man so marks on the ones who owed them never erased. Luckily some had a chance and Mees made children's mark erase in a year or two.

Lucy was only 9 at the time. She had been crying over and over in a jail where she couldn't see her father. She had seen other children's faces but never adults. One day Lucy met Mees' son. He had brown hair and at the back of his hair was neck length-ed which made him cute. he had blue eyes and had a mesmerizing smile which made Lucy fall in love. Every time she meet him she would always gaze but he returned the her smile with a cold expression. One day when Lucy was roaming in the Halls of the castle she was slaved she heard a deal.

"If i give you my daughter for life will you give me freedom?" Jude had asked with a beg. Mees returned with a smirk and said "Sure." Lucy's eyes had widened and had tried to escape. There was no way she would get another burn and this time it was a REAL BAD burn. After the day Jude left, Lucy had escaped the castle forever. She was a slave there for 6 years because of her father's burn. Then she found herself within an academy. The Fairy Tail academy. She was 15 and decided to learn here and gather new friends.

After a month had passed she met Levy and Erza and her enemy Natsu. Lucy had met Erza when Erza had fell into a hole planned by Natsu for Lucy when she slipped on to a banana peel. Lucy met Levy when they were in one of the hugest libraries in the academy. Lucy and Levy had picked the same book and started to talk about it. Lucy met Natsu when she had fell into a booby trap set by him. They then started arguing ever since then.

***End Of Flashback***

"Well I better start this day but learning new techniques to fight Natsu!" Lucy said once again to beat her rival!


	3. Lucy's First Love Encounter

**Awesome As Annabeth : Thank you so much for your review also i just started this story so i will post even more often! Btw I'll try to make cliff hangers. Yes there is NaLu and their relationship builds up even more! I had an URGE to just write this fanfict and share it to others.  
><strong>

**Last chapter was a glimpse of Lucy's past but it isn't important. Also Lucy in this story is 17 like the series but she is still in her second year. Every time i write this it reminds me of Gakuen Alice idk why.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Lucy's First Love Encounter **

Lucy grabbed her bag and got ready to school. When she looked at her clock it was 8:30. School started at 8:00. Once again, she was late. "Oh no! What am i going to do? Homeroom is finishing already!" Lucy dashed to school. "LATE AGAIN LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Ms. Porlyuscia shouted making students giggle. Lucy's head was facing downwards, embarrassed. "Ms. Porlyuscia there is no need to waste time with a student that can't even complete assignments." Natsu smirked. Lucy decided not to take a look at his face since the fight. "I'll just go sit down." Lucy said.

In History class Lucy decided to doodle. The worst thing in that class is the fact that she sits next to Natsu."Would anyone like to answer how many years ago did dragons exist?" Ms. Strauss asked the class. Lucy still continued to doodle in class and suddenly, "Lucy would like to answer it Ms. Strauss." Natsu smirked and called out. "Wait! I didn't even know that dragons existed! Don't look at me!" Lucy thought.

"Erm...I don't really know the answer so-" Lucy was interrupted. "But Natsu said you would like to answer! Surely that's not a lie right?" Ms. Strauss urged. "400 years...ago?" Lucy answered questionably. "Correct!" Ms. Strauss replied. Lucy gave a smirk to Natsu. Natsu looked away. "humph" he grunted.

* * *

><p>Morning classes were done and after that were appetizers. The academy was very rich so Appetizers and Lunch were separated. Lucy was very tired after swimming around to much in those humongous pools. She had to swim 5 Laps that were about 30 meters each lap. Ms. Aquarius was very hard on her.<p>

"Ouch!" Lucy said falling on the ground while bumping into someone. "I'm r-re-really s-sorry!" An unknown face said. "Well,its ok i guess."Lucy responded while smiling. The unknown face smiled and said "Shall I lead you to the cafeteria? It seems your going there." Lucy blushed and replied "It's ok! You don't need to since I don't want to bother you..." "No it's ok! I can take you there!" The person insisted.

Lucy and the unknown person headed to the cafeteria. "So what is your name?" Lucy had tried to keep a conversation looking down, fidgeting with her fingers and blushing. This was Lucy's second love well- technically her first since she was just a child at the time.

"My name is Archies Mousner. How about your name?" Lucy didn't pay attention and kept daydreaming about his handsome face until...she bumped into someone a second time and fell on the ground.

"Watch where you going, slave.." Looking up, Lucy saw it was Natsu and stood up yelling "It's your fault for not watching where YOUR going! Also, that fight isn't over yet! I'll get even stronger to defeat you in a duel!"

Archies was confused being in the middle of a fight between these two. "Ah! I almost forgot! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this guy you don't need to know. Lets go!" Lucy was smiling and grabbing Archies' arm towards the cafeteria.

They finally arrived in a place that looked like a palace. It was filled with marble tables, floors that looked like the tables and a huge carpet with the Fairy tail academy sign. It looked like you could make it your own 1st story house. Lucy decided to make Archies sit with her friends. Today's menu on appetizers were coconut shrimp,Scallop Sauté, Garlic toast and Baked Brié. These were all fancy menus everyone enjoyed...especially Natsu. Every time there were delicious appetizers you would hear a sound of a hungry seal eating EVERYTHING, that was Natsu. It disturbed and disgusted Lucy at the same time.

Juvia and Erza were going on a conversation about how much Juvia had daydreamed about her and Gray marrying. of course, she hated the fact that Natsu and Gray were best friends since Lucy and Natsu had a BAAAAADDD relationship. Besides, Juvia and Lucy sometimes appeared to be rivals but in reality, there were very good friends.

"Who is this?" Levy had asked making Erza and Juvia turned to the student that just introduced himself while stopping their conversation. I'm A-A-Archies Mou-Mousner. E-Erm Lucy-san had said that she would introduce me to her friends." The student had stuttered at the thought being around 3 people he didn't know. After all, he felt very comfortable around Lucy after seeing she was very nice.

"This is Erza,Levy and Juvia! They are very nice so you don't need to worry!" Lucy responded. "Nice to meet you!" Levy responded in a confused way as everyone else wondering why Lucy had brought this man to this table. "By the way i haven't-'' Erza had stopped realizing Lucy had been blushing next to him ever since she arrived at the table. Juvia and Levy had noticed too. The three all giggled at the thought.

The bell had rung for afternoon classes. After 30 minutes they would all come back to the cafeteria for lunch. It was a weird system but it was a way for students to notice how delicious the food was. Lucy and the others had gotten up from their seats to go to their designated classrooms. Lucy was yet still tired but still had conscious. Her next class was gym and it was her most horrible class. She had almost all classes with Natsu which she hated.

* * *

><p>The gym was like of those gyms were there would be a huge building where students had to do exercise. Today's assignment was to jump 5 meters in the air. This was extra ordinary in other school but since this was a magic academy they had to do so. Mr. Scorpio had assigned personally Lucy 7 meters since she was failure. If she succesfully pulled it he would excuse her from all the time she broke his equipments in a physically impossible way.<p>

"Today is the day I prove Natsu I'm physically better than him!" Lucy thought. She grabbed the tall prop for jumping and when she almost reached 7 meters in the air, which she didn't, she fell on her face. She had only reached 2 meters which was normal for ordinary humans. All the students were laughing until Natsu had jumped 9 meters in the air landing perfectly. Natsu turned his head watching her on the floor and smirked with a glare. Lucy gritted her teeth and thought " There's no way he could have jumped 9 meters in the air! He must be cheating!" The students all clapped while the fan girls screamed "WOOT Natsu you rock! Your really hot in a gym outfit!" They all blushed so much you could see some of them drooling.

"Pathetic" Lucy thought and had said "You're obviously cheating! REMATCH!"

"I'm not cheating. Anyone could do this. It's just that your not as mature as others and you don't qualify for the requirements to beat me nor be a magician.'' Natsu had said in a cocky way.

SLAP. The whole room had grown quiet.

**I'm going to start putting author notes here so people will now when the chapter has ended. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's little cliffhanger.**


	4. Surprising Argument

**Last Chapter was a little special cliffhanger for a reviewer that said she wanted a cliffhanger :) I never really reached a 4th chapter and this will probably go on for about lets say...60 chapters? Don't worry this story won't get confusing since it's just humor and romance. Also in the near future, there might be some surprising couples you'll love :).  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Surprising Argument**

SLAP. The whole room had grown quiet. Lucy was definitely mad at Natsu. Never had she been so mad at him to make a direct hit. Even she was surprised. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD SAY THAT?!" Lucy shouted "I ALWAYS TRIED MY HARDEST TO BE THE BEST MAGICIAN!" Lucy threw down both of her fist. She almost cried but held back her tears immediately.

Natsu held Lucy by the collar with his fist almost picking her up from the floor. "I don't care how much you try to be a magician. You will NEVER succeed. And if you slap me again I swear I'll make you go down through the depths of hell." Natsu said with red eyes almost as if they were flames of fury. Lucy stiffened again as Natsu picked up his other fist to punch her until- "BREAK IT UP! If you two want to fight, do it outside LATER'' Mr. Scorpio had copied principle Makarov's speech since this seemed the only way to make these two calm down.

Natsu let go of Lucy as he threw her on the floor. Lucy tried to regain breathing as if she was being choked but in reality she just happen to be scared so much that she forgot to breath. "You're lucky I didn't break your nose." Natsu threatened. Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

><p>Lucy sulked in an unknown part of the Widow Forest that she miraculously found. "What's wrong?" Lucy looked up and saw it was Archies. " Nothing..." Lucy continued to sulk more. "Something is obviously wrong if you keep sulking" He smiled trying to cheer her up. "I want to beat Natsu in a fight." Lucy said while blushing from Archies' smile and looking away so that he doesn't see it. Archies had a very serious face once she mentioned Natsu. Lucy couldn't seeing it because she was hiding her face. "Well maybe i could train you." He smiled directly at her face. Lucy's face lit up and responded "I'd love too Archies!" She had sparkles in her eyes. Lucy for some reason had a feeling that behind Archies smile was something odd or evil. She decided to ignore it thinking he might have a crush on her.<p>

Natsu was taking a stroll in the Widow Forest. He had heard a voice saying "Okay Lucy-san, focus all your magical energy into one place." Natsu pushed a bush aside and saw that Archies was teaching Lucy how to use magic. There was a magical circle around Lucy until suddenly. "You better give up training that slave how to do magic. She can't even mix ingredients and make potions" Natsu said leaning on a tree with his hands on his elbows.

"Natsu since when have you been here?!" Lucy screamed. "Calm down i got here 5 seconds ago, slave." Natsu remarked. Lucy glared but once she turned to her side she saw that Archies had a very serious look on his face but smirked once he noticed Lucy looking at him. "What exactly did you come here for?" Archies had a very different personality once he started a conversation with Natsu. Lucy noticed this but decided to result into thinking he was defending her.

"Nothing. I was just taking a stroll around until i found you wasting your precious time with this idiot." Natsu responded in a harsh way referring to Lucy. "I'm not wasting my time. I'm rather enjoying it" Archies said smiling. "Well, if that the case then I'll take my leave." Natsu said almost smiling but smirked instead. Then, he completely left.

Lucy sighed. "The nerve of that guy!" Lucy said to specifically no one. "Shall we continue to practice?" Archies said with a playful tone. "Sure!" Lucy said blushing and with a hyper tone.

* * *

><p>"Ring,ring,RING." Lucy's alarm clock had woken her up. She was dead tired from yesterday's training. She had gotten a little progress, actually she hadn't. She almost had hit Archies with her crazy Lucy Kick. She went to the bathroom in her own room in the dormitory and saw that she had bags under her eyes. Lucy sighed "I guess I'll need to apply the hot and cold towels" She had spent 5 minutes trying to get rid of her bags under her eyes. Instead, she failed and took 25 minutes and was extremely late for class.<p>

"I'm sorry Ms. Porlyusica! I was trying to-" Lucy tried explaining

"NO EXCUSES! SIT DOWN!" Ms. Porlyusica shouted. The students once laughed again. It was a normal routine. If you are wondering, Ms. Porlyusica's class was huge and looked like a theater room except with chairs and tables connects looking like a normal college classroom. The room had marble walls and royal tables and chairs which the female students seem to compliment about frequently.

As said before, Lucy sat next to Natsu which she didn't like, but since she was really sleepy she didn't really notice who she was sitting next to. She couldn't pay attention to what Ms. Porlyusica was saying. Lucy felt a little too sleepy and ended up on someone's shoulder.

Natsu felt someone on his shoulder and looked to his right, it was Lucy.

"Hey, wake up slave..." He tried to wake Lucy up low enough so no one would notice. He didn't want to slam her head on the table because the teacher would notice. He really had an urge to do it.

He continued to try to wake her up and had to deal with it the whole entire time. He leaned his arms on the table with his left arm supporting his head. Lucy, unconsciously held his right arm and Natsu had an annoying look on his face while leaning his head on the left. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Some fan girls of his were glaring at Lucy who was smiling and having a nice look on her face.

"DING DONG DING DOOONG" the bell rung..."Finally!" Natsu thought accidentally. Lucy woke up from her dream and noticed something wasn't right. She noticed she was holding Natsu's arm and leaning on his shoulder.

"KYA!" She cutely screamed rapidly. Natsu almost slammed her face into the table saying "You would have been broken by now if the teacher wasn't here" Natsu glared. "I didn't mean to lean on you! STUPID!" Lucy quickly jolted down the halls to her next class.

"What do you mean stupid?" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hair when the bell just finished ringing for class time. "I'm going to be late for Ms. Aqaurius' class!" Lucy tried to reason with Natsu. "First, your going to have a talk with me." Natsu said in a threatening voice.

"Then how about we duel instead of reasoning?" Lucy said in a confident voice, smiling.

**ANNNND that's the end of chapter 4! My friend kept asking me to finish it . I was so irritated, well only a little since she helps me a lot on the smallest of things. Well anyways, here is a cute little cliffhanger :D.**


	5. It Only Just Begun

**I keep posting these chapter so fast . BTW can any of you tell me the comfortable amount of words on a chapter? Anyways, TY and keep reading :). Also please post reviews I like seeing people comment on what they don't and do like!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: It only has begun**

Lucy and Natsu were walking towards the Malicious Forest. One the forests that you can never enter or you will suffer the consequences. This was one of their penalty for losing. Of course, Natsu was already smirking since he knew he was going to win the fight. Lucy had a face full of confidence but unfortunately, she would have bad luck. Natsu and Lucy reached their destination, a place full of fog and withered bushes. The pond looked like a swamp and was green with dead animals up top. The place looked and smelled disgusting.

Natsu 1 1/2 meters away from Lucy began the fighting stance and lit up fire from his arms. Lucy on the other hand, was perfect posture waiting for the attack. She had a face full of confidence and was told that always wait for your enemy to charge first. Unfortunately what Lucy didn't know was that she didn't really have a chance since the beginning. Natsu was great at dodging and attacking.

"Ready?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face. "I was born ready.' Lucy also smirked. "Lets fight!" Natsu shouted. Natsu charged and Lucy almost dodged but seeing how fast he was, she threw herself on the floor dodging it. This time the dirt didn't stain her clothes since it was dry. " You just got lucky.' Natsu commented. "I didn't i knew you were going to do that"Lucy insisted on lying. " Lucy stood up from the dirt and finally a magic circle appeared in front of her. "Focus...focus...focus" Lucy repeated trying to focus on her magic.

"FOCUS!" Lucy shouted "LUCY KICK" Lucy almost kicked, or at least she thought she did, Natsu but he ended up dodging her by swaying to the left. Lucy's kick stopped and she landed on her feet. She tripped on a rock unfortunately and ended up holding the edge of a Ravine. It wasn't that steep but from this height she probably has a chance of breaking some of her bones.

Natsu was walking towards the ravine and his feet were near her hands. he crouched and pulled Lucy's hair hard enough to pick her up and throw her on the ground a few meters away from the ravine. Lucy picked herself up but fell on herself. She saw Natsu with red eyes this time they were filled with fury. Lucy didn't know what she has gotten herself into. She widened her eyes and looked straight at Natsu's face. She was filled with fear and began to cry. She closed her eyes hoping that nothing would happen. Suddenly, when Natsu was about to reach out for Lucy...Archies appeared.

"Don't touch Lucy or else I'll make you pay." Archies tried to protect Lucy with his arms stretched out on each side. "Whatever the slave was already going to lose" Natsu put his arms on his elbows and almost began to walk away. "Natsu! wait! This isn't over!" Lucy insisted and stood up land for another attack until Natsu dodged with his left hand.

"Don't think highly of yourself just because you were saved" Natsu quoted. Lucy fell and gritted her teeth as he left. "Don't worry. You;ll definitely win one day! Archies tried to cheer Lucy up. getting closer to her, he...

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

grabbed Lucy's hair making her stand up and threw her into the pond. Lucy's eyes widened as Arcies came closer. "Your just a slave. Do you think I really cared about you?!" Archies laughed "I'm Mees' son! A NOBLE SON HAHAHA. WHILE YOU ARE A SLAVE! Archies laughed like a maniac with his hand on his hips and his head facing the sky. After a while, he walked away.

Lucy got up from the pond. She was on her knees and was wet and stank. She began to cry. "Today Natsu beat me in a match and...and" She stopped and sobbed. "Stop whining already. You make me deaf." Looking up it was Natsu.

"Humph, I can't believe your still here!" Lucy wiped away her tears and pouted. "I'm just here because they say when a man sees a girl cry they become full of guilt but honestly, it looks great!' Natsu laughed. Lucy wanted to splash Natsu with the water from the pond but instead she sulked.

"If you liked that guy that much, how about chase after him?" Natsu suggested " I'm just kidding, he probably doesn't even like you!"

"Your right, he was my first love after all i guess..." Lucy replied. "Anyways, I won and your penalty was your first love I guess that makes us even." Natsu smirked and walked away only stopping and looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy..." He whispered.

"Huh? Did you say my name?' Lucy stop sulking and looked at Natsu. "It was nothing!" Natsu said quickly and ran.

**Ok I know what your saying...this was the most stupidest chapter ever. Too much of a huge plot twist isn't it :/. Well anyways, I hope you liked it cuz i did. It was very fun to write. i'm waiting for my friend's reaction lol. She probably will hate it.**


	6. Lisanna's Hate

**Ohhh Awesome as Annabeth your cute reaction makes me fan girl :P. Yes I will make Wendy in this xD but she won't really appear. I'll try to fit scene time with her and Lucy's other friends. Today I plan to make this chapter 3000 words for all of you since last chapter was wayyy too short. Also, I'm going to make scene time for a special couple my friend loves xD. BTW, Archies isn't from fairy tail.**

**Chapter 6: Lisanna's Hate**

"Natsu was right! i can't let myself done in because of my first love! Today i got to make him affectionate towards me!" Lucy thought and was eager to make her first love fall for her. This was not a good plan at all. In fact, she had been blinded by love.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat at the usual spot with her friends. "Lu-chan I didn't see you in the afternoon or after school, what happened?" Levy asked "he..he" Lucy said with sparks in her eyes making Erza and Levy have goosebumps "My new determination."<p>

"New determination?" Erza asked with only confusion in her head. "I've decided to make Archies fall for me! And I won't ever give up on him!" Lucy shouted making all students look at her and giggle. Lucy flushed with embarrassment mentioning her love. "Juvia has made friends with Gray-sama!" Juvia said walking to the table. "That's great to hear!" Levy replied. "Recently Wendy has found some new friends. It's great to hear that her social anxiety is better!" Erza had commented.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should get along with Archies too." Juvia said and smiled."Thank you Juvia." Lucy blushed at the thought.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Lucy decided to head directly to Archies and tell him her feelings. She went outside when she saw Natsu. She decided to ignore him and walk by. She finally found where she would expect to find Archies, the Malicious Forest. She hid behind a tree, spying on him until she stepped on a branch and made a snap sound.<p>

"Who's there?" Archies asked in a harsh tone. "I-It's me Lucy. Remember?" Lucy stuttered. She walked closer to him and then- " I already told you that I don't ever want to see you. You are a nuisance and a slave" Archies tried to insult Lucy to make her stay away. "Archies..." Lucy said quietly. Archies sighed and began to explain everything. "There's this girl" Lucy flinched: _I see where this is going._ "She had the most beautiful smile in the world. Her name was Pill , or at least that's what she was called. i fell in love with her for 4 years and she worked in our household. She was a slave and...

After the story Lucy had decided not to chase after Archies but remain as a friend. he was leaving in a week or so. Lucy smiled as Archies and said she would say goodbye on the day he leaves.

o

o

o

After a week, Archies finally left. Lucy told her friends about the story but she didn't seem heartbroken in the least. She was very happy and began continuing on her normal average boring and failing life.

"Heh, seems like your heartbroken since your little boyfriend is gone now." Natsu commented next to Lucy in Ms. Porlyusica's class. "I didn't get to confess to him also he had a girl named Pill. He said she was very nice" Lucy smiled leaning her head on her arms on the table."Hmmm...I guess he's living happily now." Natsu and Lucy both thought.

"Students, please pay attention. We have a new student today. She is named Lisanna." The teacher said. A silver haired girl walked in and introduced herself. "My name is Lisanna Strauss, I'm Mirajane's little sister!" She smiled beautifully. Lucy paid full attention to her and watched in gaze while Natsu on the other hand, rested on the table with his heads on his arms not paying attention at all."Natsu, as an honorable student, It would be an even more of an honor if you showed her around the school." Ms . Porlyusica said. there were already a few glares at Lucy for leaning on Natsu's shoulder but, there were even more frightening glares on Lisanna and she still remained with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Finally, here is the cafeteria." Natsu said. he had taken an hour showing Lisanna around the huge academy and was still half done. He was already almost dead tired from walking around the whole academy. 'This is a very interesting place" Lisanna said smiling. "I think it's better if you go home and rest. I would like to use a map so that it doesn't cause you trouble." She patted his shoulder and Natsu had unexpectedly blushed. "What's wrong? Your face is red. *Gasps* You don't have a fever do you?" Lisanna was very dense, apparently. "No, It's ok I can still show you around after all, that was my assignment." He said proudly but was still blushing.<p>

"Its really better if you go ho-" Lisanna was interrupted.

"No! Its okay! Don't worry about it." Natsu insisted.

It was night time and Natsu had finally finished his tour with Lisanna. he looked like he was half asleep and frequently yawned. Just about when he was going to the boys' dormitory to rest he fell. Luckily, Lucy was heading to the girls' dormitory at the time. She spent her whole day training. After all, her goal was to defeat Natsu and be the greatest magician ever heard of! She noticed Natsu on the floor and ran towards him screaming "What are you doing on the ground!?" Lucy sighed and picked Natsu up by making him lean one of his arms on her shoulder and waking him up.

"Slave, what are you doing?" Natsu had completely woke up and slid his arms off her shoulder. He pushed her on the ground and crouched in front of her saying ' Don't touch me. I don't want a slave's scent on me." He threatened her. After that, He went directly to the boy's dormitory.

"What's his problem? I was just helping him, maybe I shouldn't have." In the end, Lucy shrugged it off and went to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p>*Ding...DING...DING!*<p>

*SLAM!*

Natsu had slammed his 15th alarm clock because he hadn't slept early enough the other day when he was touring Lisanna. He got ready for school and in about 20 minutes he went to the cafeteria in the academy for breakfast. He sat to a table near Gray,Gajeel,and Jellal. "Your usually not late for breakfast-Are those bags under your eyes?!" Gray freaked out immediately. "Gray clam down, it just took 5 hours to tour Lisanna around the academy so it would be normal." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

Lisanna looked around trying to find Natsu. She looked at a table where 3 looking guys were and a pink haired look-like brat that was just trying to hang out with the cool guys even though he was the strongest. There was Natsu. Lisanna walked towards the table and said "Natsu, thank you for touring around the school. I'm really sorry that i took your time. it looks like your really tired today, maybe you really had that fever!"

Natsu leaned his head on his arms except his hands were covering his face from blushing because of Lisanna's denseness. The other guys didn't seem to notice it except Jellal. he giggled at the thought and shrugged it off after 5 seconds had passed.

"I-Its ok. You don't need to worry about me. I'll get rid of the fever in about a few days." The two other guys seemed confused. "Don't you specialize in fire? You can't catch a fever when your magic is fire." Both Gajeel and Gray didn't read the situation until 2 seconds and both said "Maybe it was because of the appetizer the other day?" Natsu sighed and Lisanna had walked away saying "I hope you get much better Natsu!" While smiling.

In the other table was Lucy,with her friends Levy,Erza and Juvia. Erza was going on about how she had a crush on this one light-haired dude. Lucy immediately noticed it was Jellal and so did the others. They all supported Erza and had forced her today to say her true feelings to him today. What Erza and the others like Natsu,Gray,Levy,Juvia,Lucy and Gajeel was that Jellal had a crush on her made the pairing perfect.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon class since nothing had happen in the morning classes. Lucy had the gym teacher Mr. Scorpio. Today's extreme assignment was run 10 laps around the court, which was 30 meters long and complete it in under 15 minutes.<p>

Most student completed it in 13 or 14 minutes. Suprisingly, everyone seemed to enjoy it. Lucy was the last one to complete it. It took her 17 minutes to finish. The fastest runner was of course Natsu. Lucy gritted her teeth in jealousy on how much better he was than her.

o

o

o

o

At lunch time,Lucy was walking in the Widow Forests and suddenly she had heard a girl say "I really like you! Please go out with me!"  
>"No...you don't really look like you like me at all. You look like your just trying to date me to brag to other girls." Lucy heard a familiar voice then she realized it was Natsu's. She pushed a bush aside and saw that the girl had run away. Once again, since Lucy was clumsy, she stepped on a branch. Natsu came towards the bush and saw Lucy. "What are you here for?" Natsu threatened Lucy with his eyes. "Erm. I was just walking around and i accidentally saw the poor girl get rejected." Lucy said standing up rubbing her hand on her right arm.<p>

"Whatever." Natsu said. "Wait! Lets duel!" Lucy shouted out to him."I don't feel like dueling with a slave right now." Natsu responded. Lucy found this weird but she insisted by saying "If you don't duel with me, you'll lose."This irked Natsu at the most. He accepted the fight while smirking which made Lucy smirk too.

They prepared for battle until- "LUCY-CHANNNNNNNN" A silver haired girl appeared and jumped on Lucy. "I was sooooo scared. Please help me." it was Lisanna making a pout. Natsu was surprised at who it was.

"Lisanna get off me! Didn't Natsu show you this part of the area?"Lucy responded and had trouble getting Lisanna off her. "But it was already midnight during the time and he was dead tired, also Natsu what are you doing here?" Lisanna pouted on Lucy's reply but had a serious and curious tone at the same time when she noticed Natsu was there. "We're having a duel. Now get off me!" Lucy pushed Lisanna over forgetting the fact that the dirt marked your clothes forever. "Awwwwww, Lucy-chan now we have to buy new clothes. What's this duel anyways?" Lisanna jokingly talked to Lucy but had a serious tone every time she talked to Natsu.

"She supposedly says she's my rival and wants to beat me. Honestly, she hasn't even touched a hair yet." Natsu answered Lisanna jokingly but the situation was serious. "Then continue with the duel!" Lisanna had sparkles in her eyes and was curious. " I bet for Lucy since she's so cute but has very strong willpower!" Lisanna smiled which made Natsu blush once again but this time Lucy noticed this and this was her next ticket to defeat Natsu in a fight. "Heh, this time i won't surely lose! This time I'll win!" Lucy stated "You've said that for the millionth time. Your going to always lose anyways." Natsu insulted.

They both took a fighting stance and look each other in the eyes. They were 2 meters away this time. Just when the fight began, the words always and lose began to echo in her mind. "No, I won't think negative! I've got to think positive!" Lucy insisted in her thoughts shaking her head.

Lisanna watched with sparkling and curious eyes as the fight began to build suspense. Lucy summoned a magic circle and made her magic and mind focus on one place then suddenly, Lucy KICK! Lisanna's eyes had no light in them. She had a straight face with no emotion. Natsu once again twirled to dodge but Lucy's attacked couldn't even hit him even if he dodged. Natsu's actions were cause by Lisanna which was Lucy's plan.

Natsu didn't attack but Lucy knew why so she walked towards Lisanna and asked "Honey, should we reveal to Natsu that we're in a relationship?"

"Wait! Wha-" Lisanna tried to reply but when she saw Lucy's smirk and and thumbs up which Natsu couldn't see, she understood and said "Honey! Aren't we doing that now? Oh Stop it~" Lisanna replied differently.

Lucy unfortunately was doomed, Natsu didn't look all that gullible that she thought he was. Flames dispersed from his arms and he gritted his teeth yelling "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" He was heading for Lucy.

Lucy couldn't block, at least she tried to but once she did, Natsu had burned,or almost burned her waist as her clothes were set on fire near that area soon to be burned. Lucy had a huge red mark on her waist. Her injury was so bad that she could barely move but she did with willpower. Lisanna came running towards Lucy but Lucy stopped her with a stop sign and said "This is a duel. No one is allowed to interrupt no matter how injured the person is." Lucy gave serious eyes to Lisanna. Lisanna had no choice but to stay helpless.

Natsu was now behind Lucy walking towards her. Lucy turned around and they were now facing each other like the start of the duel. Natsu dashed towards Lucy and pushed her towards the pond. Lucy landed on her feet when he pushed her but unfortunately, she tripped on a rock once again like the last time they fought and fell into the pond. Lucy gritted her teeth and got out of the pond. "Hit me! This is a duel! No pride shall be taken out of the winner!" Lucy said. "Hmmmm. So you think i will be victorious?" Natsu teased. "Of course...not" Lucy whispered.

She stood up from her knees and jumped towards Natsu who was standing there preparing for Lucy's attack. Just when he was about to dodge with his left hand, Lucy had jumped again and kicked him exactly in his chest. Natsu didn't bulge one bit which made Lucy freak out. he grabbed Lucy's leg while it was still in the air and pulled her down with force on the floor.

Lucy's skull almost cracked. Good luck for her, it didn't but she was unable to move because of the shock. Her body could not stand and she gritted her teeth. Natsu came towards her and then, _flick._

He flicked her forehead and said "I win." Natsu teased her her. He was about to walk away until-

"LUCY-SANNNNNN!" Lisanna shouted coming towards Lucy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lisanna asked with fear.

"How can you hurt a girl like that?" Lisanna gritted her teeth and stared at Natsu. "She could have died! Your the worst!" She stood up with her fists just below her hips.

Natsu was shocked. "She dueled me so I had to do it." Natsu said. "You could have rejected it!" Lisanna urged. "DONT EVER COME NEAR LUCY AGAIN!" Lisanna screamed with tears in her eyes. "I didn-"

"YOU DID!" Lisanna interrupted Natsu. "Calm Down." Lucy stood up. "Lisanna it was a duel and Natsu won. She sighed. "Lets just let it go, I didn't get hurt at all."

Lisanna hugged Lucy. She had started to hate Natsu the same way Lucy did except it was an even stronger hate. She grabbed Lucy's hand and started to walk with full speed to Ms. Aquarius' class, which left Natsu all alone left in the forest. He sighed and said "I don't want you to hate me Lisanna.."

**I just wanted to get rid of Archies. IM SO SORRY! I didn't make 3000 words for you guys. it took me like 4 hours to complete this chapter. I hope you guys forgive me :( .**


	7. The Awkward Potion (Part 1)

**I AM ****NEVER**** GOING TO WRITE 2000 - 3000 WORDS EVER AGAIN! It took such a long time and it had the length of a one -shot T_T. I was up until 1:00 am. I hope that you guys are happy because if your not I swear... I will send Natsu or probably Luffy to hunt you guys down.**

**Awesome as Annabeth: OMG I'm so sorry that I made you read my horrible grammar. It was such a long chapter so I probably didn't notice a few words. Also, Natsu is probably gonna get rid of his crush, Lisanna in a few chapters so don't kill me please :(. I'm really glad I made Lisanna a good person since I was so tired of her being really mean in other fanfics. As a gift for making you read my horrible grammar and making Natsu have a little crush on Lisanna, I am gonna give you a really fun time.*wink *wink Hint- ㈝3❤㈛3.**

**Chapter 3: The Awkward Potion (Part 1)  
><strong>

It was another failing day for Lucy. Actually, it wasn't. Lisanna had helped her in almost every class. So far, Lucy didn't make ONE mistake. Until...she had to work with Natsu on an experiment because she had to do one of the most complicated potion in ancient times - Excalibur Point. This potion was one of the most important potions in the world that changed history, actually it didn't, but it did change one part of the the world's history. There was a man named Hitson -who had tremendous power in the world. he had the sword Excalibur which annihilated everyone. Until, there was a potion created by a very smart man named Inston. Hitson and Inston's name have sounded similiar and they were in fact, brothers. Inston had revenge on his brother who had caused mayhem. He used the potion and destroyed Excalibur. Hitson was lynched on the day Excalibur was destroyed. Of course, this was mythology and Lucy had learned this the other day in Mr. Capricorn's class. In fact, Excalibur Point made soldiers in the war drunk which made them unable to defend in war. This potion was very useful durng the ancient times like Beau De'veau but had some side effects that were still unknown.

"Does anyone have any questions about this project?" Ms. Porlyusica asked. "WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM/HER?!" Natsu and Lucy screamed in unison standing up from their seat in a very abrupt way. "A failing student and an honorary student would make a good pair to work on a very complicated experiment, especially the Excalibur Point." Ms. Porlyusica had responded in a very harsh tone. Both students sat down quickly gritting their teeth, folding theirs arms. **(****Sudden note here but - when I said their arms on their elbows I meant folding their arms. Please don't be confused!) **

* * *

><p>"Oh great! You're messing it up again!" Natsu yelled. Lucy and Natsu had taken FOREVER on their experiment. Lucy had been messing it up and they've been working on it after school for 2 hours! This experiment was due in 7 days in case people would mess up the 1st time. Ms. Porlyusica had given Lucy 2 more extra portions of the ingredients in case she messed it up the 3rd time. The time to complete the potion was 3 days but to prepare it, it took 2 12 hours. Natsu was already running out of patience due to Lucy's clumsiness.

"If you mess up the 3rd time I'm leaving and doing it myself." Natsu said gritting his teeth. "I promise! I'm not gonna fail this time!" Lucy said with courage and sparkles in her eyes while mixing in some potions.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_BOOM!_ Lucy had messed up again. Natsu grabbed his stuff and walked out of Ms. Porlyusica's classroom. it was already almost midnight and both Lucy and Natsu were tired. "Fine! Leave! I was going to do it until you jinxed me!" Lucy shouted with an excuse. She got her stuff and moved the cauldron with rollers. "Maybe its better if I do it in the Widow Forest." Lucy thought. She strolled the cauldron and its ingredients through the Widow Forests. As she finally arrived she saw a gang. There were 4 guys with dangerous looking weapons like guns, bats and other types of dangerous things.

"Maybe if I just stand here then they would eventually go away..." Lucy thought that laying low for a while would make them go away ignoring that the fact that they are a gang made that plan even more ridiculous.

"No that's a bad plan. Maybe I should go to the Malicious Forest" Lucy whispered. "But if I go...they might hear the cauldron strolling..."

Lucy was trapped and had no where else to go. If she moved, she would be trapped. If she laid low they would never go away. " Ugh. How am I going to get out of this situation!" Lucy banged her head quietly on a tree.

In the end, Lucy decided to leave the cauldron and go back to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy decided to avoid Natsu since she left the cauldron and he would probably get mad, really really mad. She was in a dire situation last night but that excuse would not cut it.<p>

Lucy avoided Natsu for 3 hours exactly until she had her afternoon lunch where she would definitely meet Natsu. She had to go to the Widow Forest for her lunch. Her friends had wondered where she had gone since Erza wanted to tell her the news about how her date with Jellal went. Lucy sat down in the place where she trained with Archies the week before he was leaving. She thought about him and wondered if he already found Pill. She would be really happy if he did.

"Wheres the cauldron?' Natsu threatened and surprised Lucy while he was next to her. "So, where is it? Tell me." Natsu insisted. " I...I..I left in the forest! I don't know where it is!" Lucy cried out. Natsu had forgotten that each partner only gets one cauldron so he couldn't do the experiment, " Go. Get. It." He urged. 'If you don't get it I'll...deal with you later." He walked away. Lucy had no choice, she had to get it. Who knows what would Natsu do to her? Well, considering since Lisanna is there to protect her, it won't be scary.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, these shrubs are in the way!" Lucy thought. She'd been walking through the Widow Forest at least 3 hours now. How did she get lost? Well, she took a different route believing that it was the easiest route since rumors had spread about it. It wasn't real tho. It was spread by a 14 year old who has never been in the academy and just got lucky trespassing in the academy and finding his way out of the Widow Forest.<p>

"Finally! A map!...Wait a minute...This is the way to the Forbidden Forest!" Lucy thought with hope and then finally realized the rumor wasn't true. She got on track 30 minutes later while still wandering around aimlessly. "There's the cauldron!" Lucy cried. She ran towards it until-

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Look what we got here boys..." A man said, or at least he looked like a student. "A nice pretty prey. What should we do to her?"

**Sorry if this cliffhanger looks rushed. I was going to put even more words but I decided ehh...I'm gonna end it on a cliffhanger and hopefully none of my viewers are mad. **


	8. The Awkward Potion (Part 2)

**Hey guys, This is still the same day I posted chapter 7. I hope I can do these two in a row so you guys can still keep on reading. Also, sorry there wasn't any nalu moments in the last chapter but, you will turn into a fangirl or fanboy in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

**Awesome as annabeth : I hope this chapter doesn't bother you at all.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: The Awkward Potion (Part 2)**

The man, or should say delinquent was gripping Lucy's hair almost lifting her off her feet. There was three other delinquents behind him. All of them had dangerous weapons but instead, she was pushed against a tree.

"Let me go!" Lucy shouted until the man covered her mouth. "Don't make this harder for us or you're going to experience worse." The delinquent, or say, student whispered in her ear. Lucy struggled but the delinquent was too strong. He had a firm hold on her so there was no way out. "What are you going to do with me?" Lucy muffled while holding back her tears. "Heh, you know." The student had a short answer.

The delinquent touched Lucy cheeks. "Looks like we got a good catch, boss." One of his subordinate commented. The delinquent started to rip her vest that was a part of her uniform off. Lucy started to cry. "Don't touch me!" She spat on the student. He wiped it off and said " Looks like you chose the hard way!" He tackled Lucy and started to rip her clothing off, well almost did until a little someone arrived.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

"What do you think you're doing with my partner..." He said with red eyes and a fist of fire behind the delinquent. The delinquent's sunglasses had fallen off and stiffened. His eyes had widened then he was back on track with his totally cool look. "Hmmm, I didn't know she had a boyfriend more surprisingly, The Salamander. Well, I think we better go guys before w-"

The delinquent was punched straight in the face with fire. "Don't ignore the problem. You got yourself into this. Now, your subordinates are left." He glared right at them as they screamed through the night, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Natsu clapped his hands together as if trying to get the invisible dust off. Lucy sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. "It's okay if you cry, this happens to almost every girl." Natsu commented to try to cheer her up.<p>

Natsu put himself in a defensive stance as Lucy lunged herself at him. She was hugging him. Her hair swayed back in slow motion and her tears didn't stop. "Sorry that I made you go get it at a time like this..." Natsu said patting her head."Now get off me!" Natsu pushed Lucy seeing that she was (you know) half covered. He blushed and had no choice but to cover her with his uniform. He then, walked her to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in her afternoon classes. She'd been looking for Natsu all day to thank him. He wasn't in the morning classes and mythology class was the only class Lucy didn't have with him. Never had she thought the she wanted to see Natsu. She began to worry if the delinquents got revenge on him or something.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Capricorn." Natsu entered the room and close the door behind him. Lucy was happy to see him, surprisingly. Natsu sat besides her.

"U-uhm, th-thanks, for yesterday of course." Lucy fidgeted with her fingers. "Don't mention it." Natsu looked to the board. It was an awkward moment for Lucy but it ended fast. "I want my uniform back." Natsu said in a strange tone. He had entered the classroom with a black t-shirt and a military-colored baggy shorts. Everyone was looking at him and he felt nervous. "Yeah, I have it in my backpack handbag!" Lucy whisper shouted. "I planned to give you it when you came out the boys' dormitory but you didn't...where were you?"

"Don't worry about it. I just had some business to do. Also, don't think I'll just, all of a sudden act nice after I saved you." Natsu pointed out. "Geez, I was just trying to thank you! Now, I won't give you back your uniform!" Lucy whisper shouted once again. "What are you planning to do with it?" Natsu smirked. "I'll wash it and wear it since I could probably fall in the dirt again and I'm broke right now." She responded in a trying-to-be-a-genius tone.

"Detention for you Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel for talking." Mr. Capricorn said in a calm way trying to continue his lessons without trying to scared his students with an angry voice. "Geez, look what you've done...now I have a less chance of finishing the experiment." Natsu blamed Lucy. "It's not my fault that you didn't...leave..with...the cauldron." Lucy calmed down and sighed.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, Lucy and Natsu were working on the experiment. So far, they were doing good. Lucy tried to be extra careful this time since they only had one extra bag of ingredients. "By the way, how did you come at the right time to save me?" Lucy was curious about that ever since. 'The school demanded me to do it since there had been multiple reports about dangerous delinquents there. Honestly, I didn't think they would target you." Natsu said scratching the back of his hair. Lucy giggled and said " How is it going with Lisanna?''<p>

Natsu blushed. That was one of the most sensitive topic to talk about with him. "Well she kinda hates me...because of you." He glared at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her so mad at you. I'll tell her to say sorry." Lucy smiled. "Speaking of which Natsu, do you ever smile?"'

**OKAAAAAY! We're ending it of here and I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLease excuse its graphical writing. This won't appear EVER AGAIN in the fanfiction so don't worry :D **


	9. The Awkward Potion (Part 3)

**Awesome as Annabeth : I'm glad that chapter didn't bother you at all :). I honestly don't see whats so good about it lol. My friend thinks its awesome too.**

**Anyways guys, that will probably be the only chapter that has inappropriate material. But others will maybe come up like a kiss...don't expect it to be so early in the fanfic . I know what your thinking. BTW, I have school so I can't update as fast as I could during the weekends since I have 4 projects to do T_T I hope you like this chapter too It could be kind of uneventful.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: The Awkward Potion (Part 3)  
><strong>

Lucy was taking a stroll around the school with Lisanna. "He never answered my question..." Lucy thought. She immediately had asked him why didn't he smile. She looked at Lisanna and had complimented her, "No wonder why Natsu likes you, your beautiful." Lisanna smiled but glared daggers at her. "I hate that guy for ruining your pretty face." She startled Lucy and backed a few feet behind with her hands in front of her face, protecting her from the imaginary daggers. She then continued to walk at the same pace with Lisanna.

"Don't wonder about it. We're kind of friends right now!" Lucy stated. Lisanna had stared at her and faced forwards once again after asking, "That's because of the experiment. Don't think your friends because of that. He probably still hates you or finds you annoying."

"Hmm...I think I'll go ask him!" Lucy stated, ignoring what Lisanna said at her last sentence. Lucy changed her pace and turned to her back running towards the boys' dormitory where it would seem Natsu would go right now.

* * *

><p>Lucy was out of breath when she arrived in front of the boys' dormitory. She turned her head left and right but she didn't see Natsu. Someone had tapped her shoulder and asked, "What are you doing in fron-"<p>

Lucy turned around seeing it was Natsu and interrupted him. "Natsu! I was going to ask if you and I are friends..." Natsu gave a smirk then said "Only if you want to be...but you'll lose your track of training and will never probably beat m-' He was interrupted again by a stranger yelling, "Lucy Heartfilia? Is that you?"

He had large glasses in a shape of a circle. He looked kind of suspicious but Lucy didn't notice while on the other hand, Natsu had a confused expression on his face. "Yes that's me!" She smiled as she turned her back on Natsu with her hands on her stomach as if trying to act like a young lady. "Erm...what is it that you want?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head on one side.

"I-I-I'm your secret admirer!" He yelled which made Lucy kind of tilt back and almost fall but Natsu caught her. Other people have heard this and started to snicker. Lucy glared at them but as she was about to say something she was interrupted by the unknown face. "O-oh! I didn't know you had a boyfriend, the s-salamander..." He sounded disappointed.

"He/she isn't my boy/girlfriend!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison. Natsu pushed her forwards, making her drop on the floor while turning to the direction of the Widow Forest and walking away. "Anyways, what do you even like about me?" Lucy stood up and asked with her hands on her hips, staring directly at his eyes. "Your personality and determination!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. He looked down in embarrassment which made his glasses fall off. Lucy reached down on the floor to grab them until the unknown boy reached down to grab them also, touching hands. They both blushed and looked at each other. Lucy's eyes seemed as if they saw a handsome prince. She stuttered saying " U-umm we can probably go on a date...I guess...BUT! It's a one-time thing." Her eyes wavered to him and back to her direction looking down.

"Really!?" The boy asked with excitement and stood up. He was almost like on fire. Lucy liked this boy, well a bit for his looks but his determination won. "Tomorrow sounds good! Lucy-chan, I hope I can win you over!" He said without hesitating like at first. "E-erm I have an experiment to do with Natsu for Ms. Porlyusica's class and it's due in 4 days." Lucy said with her hands on her lap sitting down like a Japanese type of formal way. "Who cares? Just skip it!" He smiled brightly to her and his hands reached for her chin making her look up.

'If you don't go with me, I'll hurt all of your friends..." He whispered to her ears. Lucy sighed, crossed her arms and said, "Erza isn't that weak and so are my other friends. If you hurt them, you'll be the one with the most damage." Lucy stood up and walked to the direction Natsu walked to earlier. She ran instead to catch up to him to ask him other things she was curious about. "Heh, then I'll just have to hurt a special someone of yours.." He snickered with his glasses on. Other students were looking at him snicker and whispered, "What a weird guy. Lets walk a further distance. "Man, that guy is kind of creepy." He ignored those comments and walked back to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>"NATSU!" Lucy screamed in the Widow Forest. She had her hands between her cheeks, making her hands meet her tips of her lips. She turned left and right to find Natsu. "Man, your loud. Just shut up and help me make this potion." Natsu commented in an annoyed way. The cauldron was in front of him and he had a spatula in his hands to move around the potion in the cauldron. "Why are you with a spatula and why do you have the cauldron right here?" Lucy asked with a confused and curious expression. "You don't need to know..." Natsu ended in a very low volume of his voice. He has been mixing the potion for the whole day since this was one of the requirements for the experiment. He was going back to the boys' dormitory and couldn't find the correct material to mix, so he had to use a spatula.<p>

"Hmmm..." Lucy walked towards him with her hands on her back. "Your too close to me. Back away." He said with his hands like a stop sign in front of her. "I was just going to see how well the potion is doing! Geez, your so...mean!" Lucy argued. "Tch, whatevs." Natsu said the back of his head. "By the way, did the guy say never mind, your not my type? Your kind of ugly when i think about it?"

Lucy was really mad when he said that. This guy was too blunt. Lucy pushed Natsu and forgot he was mixing the cauldron. She fell on top of him and just when the cauldron was about to fall on these two, she quickly rolled. Unfortunately, the potion spilled all over Natsu. Lucy widened her eyes and yelled "NATSU! Are you okay!? I'm sorry!"

"There's no need to apologize, Lucy!" Natsu said with a big smile.

"What?" Lucy said. "Who are you?!" She said.

**Here's a little cliffhanger! Sorry i updated this at a really late date. I had to do my project and I watched the walking dead. Btw, i left a little cliffhanger for you guys so you could die of patience MUHAHAHA!**


	10. The Awkward Potion (Part 4) Finale

**YAY! I can't believe we're already in chapter 10! It only took a week too! I hope you guys loved the previous chapter. I know awesome as annabeth did, XD. I have school so I don't really have a lot of time to post these chapters but I did get 2 projects done from my school which relieves my stress. So, hopefully I can continue to update chapters faster! BTW I almost forgot to tell you guys, this fanfic is gonna have arcs as if it's just improving Natsu's and Lucy's relationship :)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: You scared me with those two first sentences. I thought you hated me for a second there lol. I hope you don't get mad at my slow updating.**

**Chapter 10: The Awkward Potion (Part 4 Finale)**

"I'm Natsu!' He grinned widely at Lucy. Lucy didn't expect this. The potion just changed his personality! It's as if he's a whole different person! Tho, Lucy thought his smile was cute, she did back away a few feet from him. He stood up and brushed the invisible dust off his clothes. "Wait." Lucy thought. "I could use his personality as my advantage!" Lucy smirked and chuckled making her appear as an antagonist. "Natsu-san." She put her hands behind her and tried to appear as an innocent person.

"Here!" He raised his hands in the air as if he was trying to answer a teacher's question. Lucy sweat dropped and wondered, "Man, he is extremely hyper...anyways, lets get on with this plan!"

"Ummm...could you teach me how to fight?" She poked the ground with her feet then moving it side to side, digging the dirt. "I can't. You need to be taught by a dragon. I wish I could but Igneel is..." He turned his head away. Lucy, instead of being depressed for whatever happened to the known "Igneel", She fell on the wet dirt of the Widow Forest with her hands and knees on the ground. Her head was lowered with much depression. "No way..." She barely whispered as her plan imaginably crumbled to the ground. "I was going to use your magic against you...so I could...finally...win" She even teared up. "I'm sorry I can't help you." Natsu said. "But, I can help by training you, Luigi!"

"Luigi? What name is that? My name is Lucy! Anyways, it doesn't matter now..." She stood up with her hands on her hips. She was facing her back to Natsu, ready to leave the forest. Natsu completely collapsed. "Ehhhh?! Natsu?! Are you okay!?" Lucy screamed with bloody murder. She ran towards him and sat down. She put his head on her lap. "_Phew_, I thought he was dead. He said something about Igneel...maybe I should asked him. No, No, NO! He might use a threat against me on how I know that." She thought out loud.

She felt a grip on her hand and the voice said, "What am I doing on your lap?!" He questioned in a very scary tone. Lucy stiffened but decided to calm down and say, "You passed out...for..a...very...long time...now..." Lucy sweat dropped as remembering the very cheerful Natsu. "I don't need to be on some slave's lap, its embarrassing and hurts my pride."

"Well, then get off! Geez!" Lucy said, angered. Natsu struggled to move but couldn't move an inch. "I...can't...move..." He said, blushing while turning his head in a certain direction. "What do you mean you can't get off?!" Lucy was even more angry. She tried to move but...she was in the same situation. "I can't move...either." She blushed also looking at her left where a bunch of trees were.

"Lucy, what did you put-" He covered his mouth, or at least tried to, he shut his mouth. . "What were you going to say?" Lucy questioned not noticing the mention her name. "I was going to say, what did you put in the potion,during we were making it?" He said in a very threatening tone. "E-ermm...I think it was Lu'khere something something I think?" Lucy tried to remember.

"You idiot! That's a potion! Not an ingredient! It makes you immobile for three hours!" He screamed. "Well, I didn't know! You could have at least said so!" They argued until they noticed they had to sit in an awkward position like this...a guy in a girl's lap. They seemed like they were in a relationship. "I guess we have no choice...this is all your fault." Natsu murmured.

"My fault!? It's yours! You made me angry so it was an obvious I could've hit you! You could have at least dodged!" Lucy screamed. "My guard was off!" He insisted.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. As soon as this is over, I'm going to sleep in my room." She ended the argument.

It was quiet for at least an hour or so. They waited patiently for the potion to wear off and decided to relax their throats a bit after screaming all. Lucy had pondered, _I wonder if Lisanna is worried about me...I did leave her all alone._

Hmmm...Hmm...Hmmmmm... There was loud humming coming from the trees that caused both students to flinch. This humming was no other than the man named, Makarov Dreyar, or Principle Makarov for respect. he had taken a stroll along the large forest, minding his business in his property, per say, school. "Principle!" The two students screamed with hopeful eyes as the short man came to an abrupt stop at the end of his journey. "Please, help us!" They both had cried with a tone full of praise. _Sigh. _The principle has sighed for the thousandth time for the top two trouble makers of the academy. He shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable! You two are in big trouble!" The pink-haired woman that had worked in potions said. "Especially you, !" She pointed at the two of them with her index and middle finger. She had a fiery rage like a dragon you could say...<p>

"It wasn't my fault, Ms Porlyusica. Lucy had mistaken and put a potion instead of an ingredient inside the cauldron. It wasn't her fault either. She's just very clumsy." He smirked almost as if it was a grin. Lucy glared right at him with both her fist. Forget friendship, this guy hasn't changed at all! She shook her head to control her rage,_ Don't let this guy get to you! He's gonna say sorry someday!_ She was going to train _ten times harder_ than before...

"F FOR BOTH OF YOU!" The teacher shouted as the slammed the door on their faces meaning that they weren't allowed in class. They both shivered as they had buckets on their heads.

**SORRY! This chapter took like 2 weeks to publish T_T.**


	11. The Deal (Part 1)

**I haven't updated in so long! Hopefully, you guys are still there. Btw, I did improve on my writing skills a bit on my newly released story. it was a story i long waited for to post. There isn't much to say here so I'll just continue this story.  
><strong>

"Lisanna! I'm sorry!" Lucy shouted back, running towards her friends that stomped away madly. "I told you! I told you he would cause you trouble! Yet you still go back to him!" The silvered hair girl yelled. She was furious at the thought of her friend _Lucy_. She wanted her safe. But, her friend no longer listens. "But i-i th-" Lucy stammered. "No excuses! You've got 3 more classes that your going to fail! Don't treat him like a friend! JUST STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. her friend abruptly stepped back. "Lisanna...are you..that mad?" She said softly as if trying to calm her friend down. Lisanna wasn't acting like this two months ago. She was nicer at the beginning. But ever since Lucy became closer to Natsu...she's just...changed. "He's going to use you! Last week he demanded you to do his homework for exchange in a duel!"

Lucy turned her hands into a fist. They moved shakily. Her tears were about to run away from her eyes. _Was it that bad? Was it?_ Lucy ran away. "Lucy! Wai-" she was already gone. The girl who had stood there from her running friend felt guilty... Too guilty to admit a terrible feeling. She shook her head and walked away. _Sorry Lucy. Don't blame yourself. Blame me..._

* * *

><p>Lucy ran as fast as her feet carried her into the forest. "OUCH!" The salmon-haired boy turned around. "Hey slave! What's up?" He questioned with a lazily face. He had his arms behind his head. He saw her tears and crouched. "Woah... What happened to you?" This guy was the person Lucy least wanted to see. "Shut up...Leave me alone..." She dried her tears with her hands and stood up. "Your the cause of this." She coldly said. Lisanna was more important to her, definitely.<p>

_Why was Lisanna mad and why was Lucy cold to Natsu?_

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey! Natsu!" The blonde ran towards her enemy that recently (to her) turned into a frenemy. "Shut up, slave!" He screamed at her in the middle of the play field of the academy. He wasn't exactly the type who would just act friendly to someone he had gotten to know better. They definitely could talk at least sometimes without arguing, but that was rare. "I need help!" She stared at his dead eyes with hopeful ones. His face had shown a little pink but that wasn't important. "What do you want?" he answered, questionably but still yet coldly. "I think Lisanna is still busy with her other projects in some other class...My problem is..." She fidgeted with her fingers kind of embarrassed at the next thing she was going to say. "Exercising..." He chuckled a bit. "That's it? Whats so embarrassing about that?" He held his laughter for a bit but couldn't contain it. "Shu-Shut up! I'm not a 'god' like you, that can run faster than any human being on Earth." She said with air quotations on god. "It isn't that hard. Geez.. what do you need it for anyways?"

"Next week...There's going to be a marathon and I- I have this boy I thought I could impress...bu-"

"Which boy?" he quickly interrupted her. He glared daggers at her.

"He isn't that important anywa-"

"I need to know." he demanded an answer.

"Fine! It isn't a guy! It's my friends Erza, Juvia, and Levy! I want to impress them so they can see how much I improved! Geez, why are you so fixated on that?" Lucy was impatient and angry when she only had asked a simple question. _Geez, I just want help!_

"O-Oh...Sorry...I guess I can consider it..." he scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know why his heart struck a pain when she said she wanted to impress a boy. He decided to ignore it. "But only if yo-"

"REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She jumped up and down, overly excited. She completely ignored his extra speech along the way.

_So that's how it was. During so much training, she only came in 6th place. Lucy wasn't really that happy, but her friends were. She did complete her goal for it but Natsu's catch for the training made her more depressed. She had to respect him completely no matter what, for five weeks. It wasn't impossible, it was just a turn-off. She completely did all his work and along the way, Lisanna found out._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She walked past him as he quickly stood up. "What do you mean the cause? Also, your not supposed to treat me like this. Remember our deal?" he said in a cruel and harsh tone that sent shivers to her spine. She remembered the penalty but she didn't care nor she had the time. "The deal is off! This made all my training worse!" She turned around facing him. She was still crying. She tried to walk away but he didn't let her. He put his palm on her shoulders and made her turn around. His left index finger rose up to her chins and made her turn upwards to his face. He leaned in closer to her face. His eyes were _dead red. He was serious..._ "The. Deal. Is. Not. Off." He whispered in the most scariest tone that could stiffen someone. It worked on her, for sure.

She was already crying, but this made it worse. He stepped back and dared her , with his eyes, to run one more time away from him. "Its...already...worse...enough..than..it is" She placed her palm to her face and fought back the tears. She lost her one friend today. It was heartbreaking but she had to hold it for later. Right now she couldn't run away from the most dangerous guy. He had his eyes on her like a predator ready to take his prey. "Don't run. Until the deal is finished you will do whatever I say and respect me." **A/N: Don't you DARE think perverted things. I'm not that type of person.**

**I'll end it off here! Woah, I finished this in an hour! So much happened today in this chapter and I won't be telling you what happens next! You find that out on your own. Anyways, i hope this entertained you for a while. I decided to move up Natsu's "crush" on Lucy a bit, just because it would get boring eventually and also how he pretty much shows a bit of feelings.**


	12. The Deal (Part 2)

**Last chapter was really good! Well, for me of course. I couldn't wait and see what was happening so I decided to make another chapter. This chapter may include some fluff of course. :D Buuuuut, don't get so excited.  
><strong>

Her tears built up as she tried to hold them in. She was standing still but her body told her to drop. She wanted this salmon-haired brat to disappear for making her suffer like this. Lisanna was more important but why was she so mad about it? She could have just cried it off and then say sorry. Why include him and not just that, get mad at him? It was an overreaction she supposed. There was something more to it that her mind and heart wouldn't tell her. It was like they teamed up together for something to come.

"Stop crying you brat." he told her off coldly. It was obvious that he didn't care that she cried. She couldn't hold it after all. He was standing a few feet from her after threatening her. He looked at her with malign eyes. He wasn't going to let her off yet for what she'd almost done. Breaking deals wasn't exactly his type of thing. He was known for this. The cursed one would be dead in his eyes for this. He still looked at her with those eyes telling her she'd be done for before she'd hit the ground. She looked back at him also. _I shouldn't be worried about Lisanna right now...I need to break off this deal. _

After a short amount of crying, she thought of a plan to break it off. "I want to end this deal. Now." She demanded as she pointed her right index finger to him. "You know the penalty and I won't do it for that. Don't break off the deal, or it'll be worse than being punched to death."

"I don't care what the consequences are! I WANT TO BREAK IT OFF!" she screamed stomping the ground before her. "Don't you even try..." he held out his hand as a stop sign. "I'M BREAKING IT OFF WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He screamed back after trying to resist the urge of breaking her teeth. "I WILL DARE! WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR NOTHING BUT TRASH TO EAT ON PEOPLE'S DEPRESSION!" She screamed her heart out. She wanted to make him feel like she did with those words. She just couldn't hold it...

He feet fleeted towards her and his hands went to grab her by her shirt collar. He pulled her with enough strength to lift her feet off the ground. She couldn't breathe properly but with a small pocket of space in her throat allowed her survive.

The words that came out of Natsu's mouth made the blond mortal soulless. "You are dead next time." He loosened his grip around her shirt collar. As she fell to the ground on her feet, she didn't say anything. She slowly rose her head up after a given amount of time. She lifted her hand and flew the back of her palms onto his cheeks."Your the devil!" The blonde screamed. She ran away in hope of never seeing the salmon haired boy again.

Natsu rubbed his cheek and observed Lucy's shadow as it disappeared. For some reason, he felt pain enter her heart but he couldn't tell what was it.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran ahead. She didn't look straight and her eyes were closed. Leaves were getting caught in her drag but she didn't care. She wanted to escape. <em>Why the hell do I keep coming back to him? Why? Answer me heart and brain. Don't leave me out of things! <em>She squinted her eyes as she reached into the sunny delight of the academy. She then, looked around and spotted someone she wanted to apologize to, but until later - Erza. Erza was watering the beautiful Lilies in a happy tone that was only seen when eating cake. "Lucy! Hey, over here!" She waved rapidly when she noticed the blonde.

"Erza I'm a little busy right now!" Lucy screamed across the garden. "I know you had a good day with Jellal and all but I can't congratulate you right now! I'll see you later!" The blonde ran frantically to meet with Lisanna. _Forget everything else, Lisanna, please, I'm sorry. _These were the only words that rang through her head.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but i was in a real hurry to get it posted. I decided to post these once a week and sometimes two, if I have vacation. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**


	13. The Deal (Part 3)

**Please review :)  
><strong>

The blonde girl stopped abruptly in front of the massive golden building. She stood in place while another face was looking directly at her. Her mind became nauseating as she stared more into the girl's deep dead eyes. She drooped towards the ground hiding her face into her hands. She couldn't say sorry.

_Why can't I say one simple word? Why? Lisanna I'm sor-_

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I over-reacted."

The silver-head girl stood a few feet away from the sobbing Lucy who was no longer sobbing but had a face of relief. She revealed her face slightly but still had tears.

"Really?" Her eyes had hope in them as Lisanna smiled with her head limping over to one side. She reached out her hand for Lucy who was on the ground with her blue skirt covered in dirt. "Come, lets be friends again." Her smile was a bright radiant light to Natsu as he leaned on a tree far in the distance. He couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p>"FIGHT ME!" The red-haired girl shouted with fists directly facing to Lucy at lunch. It was dead silent and it had looked like a tumbleweed passed by.<p>

Lucy made a weird face and face-palmed. _Her again..._ The girl was named Flare who had the biggest rivalry to Lucy. It all started when they were children but, that was complicated.

Right then, a blond man walked up to Flare with a scar in the top left of his face. It was _Sting._ "Sting!?" Natsu exclaimed, getting ready to do a fire magic attack on the blonde student. "Yo Natsu. Calm down, I'm not here for you but for Yukino." He smirked with his eyes closed. He stood at an angle with his hands in his pockets. He tried to look ...cool, Lucy guessed.

Flare on the other hand, was smiling in a maleficent way. She then, started to explain, "I have teamed up with Sting to finally defeat you Heartfilia! And the conditions are, if I win you have to join the SD club! But, if you win, which isn't possible anymore, you can get your deal off from Natsu but have to be my slave!"

It was a win/lose situation for Lucy since she equally hated Natsu and Flare. She didn't hate Flare as much as Natsu but she felt uncomfortable around her. "It isn't much of a great deal, Flare. Anyways, I agree!" Lucy shouted back. She liked a battle and she wasn't afraid to back down even though she knew she would lose. Though, that was kept deep inside.

There was more to deal than which Flare bargained for. Natsu added a contract to the deal saying if Lucy loses, Lisanna is affected and has to partner up with Natsu during the battle between him and Sting. It didn't involve Lucy at all but she knew why he added this part. The thing was, this stressed out Lucy more since she didn't want any of her friends affected.

And so, Natsu came out with a genius plan for Lucy to lose. Lucy knew this and hence forward, started the next few weeks which both tried to fight against each other for one to fail and one to win. For both, to get what they wanted. Lucy, wanted to get out of Natsu's contract and Natsu, who wanted Lisanna for a whole day.

* * *

><p>"I think your ready to fight now." Natsu said, obviously being seen smirking. Lucy couldn't believe the "foolproof" plan he thought of. It was so obvious to see he wanted her to join the SD club and wanted Lisanna for himself. Lucy was depressed at the fact that she thought her rival was more smart than he looked. Even though he tried to make her lose, it wouldn't work. Lucy came up with a plan to borrow many books from the famous library out of all the other ones in the academy. There was already countless of books at her dorm. She didn't even think once about being stressed from them. She even took all-nighters to read an entire book!<p>

"Should we spar now?" Lucy asked in a formal way. "Of course!" Natsu shouted in his fighting pose. Both of them sparred for a few minutes until the fight came to a stop.

"How!?" Lucy questioned out loud and at the same time rubbing her arm from the light burn it risked. "I even read countless books about the martial art poses and techniques! You definitely cheated Natsu!"

"Cheated?" His face had a blank expression. "I didn't even try..." He shrugged it off and said, "Maybe your just that horrible that you can't even learn a simple kick." He laughed almost holding it in.

"Why you!" Lucy mumbled and tackled Natsu onto the ground, into an awkward position that both didn't even think of. She had her hands circle around his neck from anger and teasing. "Don't make fun of me! You jerk!" The salmon-haired student pushed her off effortlessly and came close to her face, "Your lucky I wasn't some guy who would have done something to you in that pose. Anyways, you were that horrible in fighting that I wasn't even mad, idiot."

He stood up and walked away. "What do you mean something!? Get back here you jerk!" Lucy shouted into the distance where no one was seen.

**Definitely one of the shortest chapters but I enjoyed it! I hope you liked it too.**


	14. The Deal (Part 4)

**I was doing a South Park fanfic but I soon realized it wasn't that good T_T. If I think about it, it was a good choice since I already have a long running fanfict and I don't need another one. Anyways, since I removed it, I might update the chapters more quickly and by writing this, I discovered the plot. Literally...Don't kill me T_T...**

_I sat on wooden stool that was colored in varnish. It perfectly matched with the reddish-pink carpet that my feet laid on lazily as I kept pondering about it ever since my first day to this school. It would bother me a bit on how it's different colors displayed but still matched, like a puzzle. It made me think of myself, how I would still try to display my efforts into this academy but I still didn't match other teenagers. I gave out a high sigh._

_A huge sigh wasn't for my efforts but rather, my rival. Was he a friend or an enemy? He gave me confused signals that went around in my mind, still trying to understand his mood, tone, and...attractiveness._

_I gasped and closed my O-shaped mouth with my left and injured hand._ "W-what was I just thinking?" _No...No...No I said in my mind. That's a weird thing to think about! Urgh! I shook my head in disapproval and stood up from the creaking wood that had just about reached its limit. _"That thing need to get fixed soon..."_ I said to myself._ "I also need to fix...this."_ I said looking at the direction of a varnish colored table covered with a light blue table cloth. It was mounted with dark colored books that had uncountable pages stuck to it with magic. It made me feel uneasy just thinking about organizing the stack of boards and papers._

* * *

><p><em> The only thing I would do in class is watch other teenagers do colorful magic circles, except Natsu. It didn't matter whether he'd do magic circles or not, his flames still looked beautiful. It was dazzling and mesmerizing at the same time. How did he do such bright flames? I didn't want to know the answer to that, I just wanted to look at it more...so I did. I laid my head on my arms that had the table beneath it. It wasn't comfortable to rest in the class, since a pillar was in the way but I didn't care. I was more worried about watching Natsu do "Dragon Magic", as some students call it. It was his turn next to demonstrate his efforts and my face had a huge bright smile planted unto it. I was excited for some reason and then noticed myself looking at him...and him looking at him.<br>_

_It was an awkward situation but I managed to avoid it quickly by pulling my head up and standing straight. I was still smiling like a fool but I changed my expression into a death glare, like a predator killing it's own very prey with his looks._

_But my expression automatically had a smile again once he grinned right at me, especially me. i was surprised. What was this situation? I couldn't help but just go along with it. The moment seemed to last like forever, but it only lasted 5 seconds. Deep inside, I felt disappointed but I knew I didn't feel that way towards my rival. Maybe it was...jealousy? Was I expecting more or something? I wanted to keep wondering about it but I was interrupted by the very person I thought about.  
><em>

"Nice smile."_  
><em>

_My heart pounded for a second or rather, skipped a beat. I quickly turned to his direction with wide eyes but, he had...a smirk. I thought he would have a smile once he said that but instead, it was just another typical look of his. I lowered my head and turned to other direction as a way saying to go away._"We still have to train. Don't avoid me like that."_ Natsu said while leaning on the desk with his right hand. _"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you."_ I cruelly said while having an expression of hurt.  
><em>

"Eh? What did you say?"_ He said in a lazy and ugly tone. _"The fight is tomorrow and you still need to train!" He said, this time with his normal voice.

"Haven't I improved at least a little bit?"_ I asked in a small and dreary voice. _"No. Not one bit."_ He replied sharply. _

"Your kidding!"

"I'm not. Let's go now."_ He pulled my arm and dragged me slowly from Ms. Porlyusica's classroom as I made squeaky sounds in her marble floor with my shoes._"W-Wait!"_ I blushed but it was barely visible from his angle due to his hands making contact with mine while dragging me to where we usually train. I had a urge to slap myself for it but I pulled back and just sighed while covering my face with both of my hands that were covered in bandages with dirt stains on it._

* * *

><p>"Lets spar!"<em> The salmon headed boy shouted excitingly while shooting fireballs out of his mouth.<br>_

"W-Wait...Didn't you say we were going to train?_! Why are we sparring?!" I shouted back while holding out my hands. _

"The fight its tomorrow, isn't it!? LETS AIM FOR VICTORY!"_ He screamed while raising up his hand and yelling _"Banzai!"_ in the air. I blushed madly for this. He had planned to make me lose but forgot it already. I giggled at the thought and after a while, I started to imitate him.  
><em>

**I thought this was an adorable chapter! Anyways, I hoped you liked it and fangirled at some point. I hope it wasn't confusing and I hope this story is progressing normally like it should be. **


	15. The Deal That Was Anti-Climatic

** I wonder what you guys will think of the fight in this chapter before you read it and well, your going to be pretty surprised on what i got in store. XP. After this, I should do a kyman one-shot... sounds good. Btw, some of the characters here act really differently but I don't remember much from last week's chapter except that Lucy was talking about how Natsu was her crush soon-to-be  
><strong>

_I still remembered the embarrassing cheering Natsu and I did. It sounded like echos in my mind and for some reason, I couldn't keep it off my mind. It almost felt like it was gripping on to the moment like it was a physical object but, I shook my head and it went away. Just like that.  
><em>

_I woke up on a sunrise morning, finding a sticky note stuck to my mirror. _'I guess that was the point of sticky notes...'_ I pondered. As I sat up and stretched most of the muscles from my body, a writing appeared on the sticky note or rather, as I came close to its vision I could see lead markings on it. I leaned on the table cloth covering my varnish table and could see the handwriting on the note. It read, "7 P.M Tonight! I challenge you, Lucy Heartfilia!" I sighed as soon as I saw the handwriting before I read it. _'Of course.'_ Flare was a friend but she wasn't a girl that you could easily get close to. She had her awkward moments and all but, she was really a shy person underneath all that. _

_I sighed, sounding like a wheeze after remembering that we had to fight. I wasn't going to back down! Not now but, Flare was an easy opponent, I've beaten her before. Thousands of times before. Not on a literal case but on a scale of 1 - 10. It was a 10 for the amount of times she's been defeated. I giggled at the thought but I felt kind of bad. Then, there's Natsu's fight with Lisanna but, I could win this easily unless of course, Sting helps Flare which is possible since she had shouted once about not losing anymore. What complicated stuff have I gotten into?  
><em>

_I've matured a bit to see that I've gotten involved with many stuff but it seemed that Natsu was the exact opposite. He seemed to get more...childish? It could be possible that he was secretly a man-child._ "Ugh! Enough of these thoughts! Everything is so confusing already!"_ I shook my head with both of my hands and began to prepare for school._

* * *

><p>"It's 7:05 P.M...What were you possibly doing? Your five minutes late."<em> Flare questioned me while pointing her right index finger right at me. <em>"I was a little busy,thinking about stuff. And isn't it okay to just be five minutes late?"_ I said with a questionable face. _"Natsu, let's just get it over with and fi- WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING!?"_ As soon as I turn around I see a precise pink-haired boy on the floor, sleeping like a bear."  
><em>

"Hehehe..."_ Sting laughed at my innocence. _"He's always like this, bored and nonchalant."_ He tried to appear cool once again by putting one hand in his pocket and turn in an angle to the other way. This was getting old..._

"Geez! Wake up already, idiot! We're about to fight!"_ I shook his shoulder while he slept like a baby. Then I slapped him...  
><em>

_He quickly stood up, rubbing his left cheek and throwing a tantrum like a little child. _"What was that for!?"

_"_You wouldn't wake up so I slapped you! Geez! I said we're about to fight!"_ I responded in anger that didn't seem so serious... The other two opponents laughed at our mini fight and we stared right at them and set the mood right before the duel. _'Alright, I'm all fired up!"_ Natsu made the first move to Sting who wasn't ready yet. Another move was caused by Flare with her red hair and her target was me.  
><em>

'Ouch!'_ I thought. _'Wait a minute. When did she get so strong?!'_ I asked myself as I crouched down and narrowed my eyes in pain to response from my leg getting cut. 'It was a strand of ha- _"Slave! Watch out!"_ Natsu screamed. I moved rapidly jumping to the left... I gasped...Flare's hair had made a huge trench in the forest with zig zag lines. I couldn't believe it but there was another fight that was as intense as this one...  
><em>

_2 children fighting..._ "HEY! Natsu! You can't do that! It was said to fight after Lucy and Flare finished their fight!"

"Who cares! I wanna fight, so I will!"

"Fine! Then your addition to the deal is off!"

"Like I care!"_ Natsu finished his "intense and nerve-racking" fight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing... Am I really in love with this pers- I'm not in love or anything! But, its so...immature. Even Flare was even making a weird look at them._ "Uh - uhm.."_ Flare stuttered. I seen this part of her before._ "Would you like to see their fight or spar?"_ I questioned her in a polite voice. She smiled like an angel and we began sparring based on her gestures.  
><em>

_In the end, I won again and made Flare upset but I eventually cheered her up and watched the never-ending fight between Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe with her._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ahhhh, that fight was so disappointing, I expected more!"_ Natsu said while walking his way back to the dormitories with me. "You mean, you expected more from another man to keep throwing childish insults at you while you did the same?" I tried hard not to laugh but I just couldn't hold it in. "Don't put it like that!" He said. "It was exactly like that, and it seemed like it too." I responded quickly. _"Tch, whatever. What do we do know?"_ He said facing me innocently. I blushed a little that wasn't that unclear but at least wasn't nervous enough not to reply. _"Nothing, but I do have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Were you always a man-child?"_ I said, straight to the point. _

"I never was!"_ he freaked out by my own question so I backed up a little, shocked by his body response._ "Fine, fine... Anyways, I have a request."

"What else do you want to know?"_ He murmured and I heard it well enough._ "Can you stop calling me slave?"

"Sure."

_Huh? Sure? That was it? That was all? I asked last time and he ignored me. What the hell is wrong with him?! One minute he's all moody the next, he's all cheerful. I'm confused.. What's happening!?_

_I took the next move subconsciously, _"fight me!"

"Huh? Still with that? I'm tired of dueling with you... See you tomorrow."_ He waved me off and walked towards the boy's dormitory that seemed a few meters away from him. _

_I'm still puzzled..._

"WHATS HAPPENING!?"_ I shook my head in confusion for the next couple of minutes then sighed and moved along._

**^ An accurate reaction to the people who read this chapter xD. I tried to make it funny and to be honest, I laughed a little bit. I tried hard to be in character since I usually like it like that.  
><strong>


End file.
